Kiss Me
by shadowwaker
Summary: Elena/Tseng, Reno/Tseng, Elena is bend on having Tseng kiss her. She’s got it all planned out. But Fate has something else in store. One-shot


**Disclaimer: FFVII and all respective characters belong to Square Enix**

**Pairing**: Elena/Tseng (unrequited), Reno/Tseng, Reeve/Elena  
**Story summary**: "Elena is bend on having Tseng kiss her. She's got it all planned out. But Fate has something else in store." For 'Trick or Treat 2009 Kiss Battle' over at Livejournal.

**Prompt**: Reeve, Elena, company party (For Valentineninja)

* * *

**Kiss me**

Red silk swished through the air, golden blond hair danced about, and Elena smiled to herself as she made her way through the ever growing crowd. Her stiletto heels clacked on the honey wood parquet floor, long silver earrings dangled from the side of her face, glinting in the light. She'd surely catch Tseng's attention tonight. And then… he'd kiss her.

Not here of course. Not surrounded by all these people from the company on some silly annual party. He'd take her outside, to the balcony and they'd breathe in the fresh night air and look up at the stars. _Then_ he'd kiss her. She nodded to herself. That's the way it'd go.

"Hey there, lookin' pretty." a familiar voice drawled. When Elena turned about, Reno was standing there, grinning at her in a warm and genuine way.

"You're not so bad yourself." she replied, friendly, and took in the sight of her colleague in a tuxedo.

He leaned in, raising a hand and whispered in her ear: "Yeah, well, can't wait to get out of it again. And not alone, if you catch my drift."

"Why am I not surprised?" she smiled, embarrassed, and shot him a look.

Reno smiled back, and disappeared into the crowd again. Elena decided it might be best to move to the outskirts of the dance floor if she wanted Tseng to notice her – and vice versa. The people may not have started to dance yet, but it was a chaos already. She saw a nice spot near the tables filled with food and drinks. When she looked closer, she noted there was even a mistletoe hovering from the ceiling. _Perfect._

"Good evening." Reeve greeted her as she emerged from the sea of people, and nodded his head courteously. "You look lovely tonight."

The blond Turk blushed a little. Her appearance seemed to be working. The Urban Director was only a bit older than Tseng so there was a fair chance her plan would work. Right? "Thank you." Quickly, she turned about and scanned the crowd for _that_ familiar face.

"Looking for someone in particular?" he asked.

"Nope. Not really." she lied, and continued searching.

"If you're looking for terrorists," another familiar voice said, deep and assuring, "you won't find any."

Elena gasped and spun on her heels. Her breath caught in her throat. He was here! He was standing right in front of her! And what a sight he was. His suit was as immaculate as ever, a three piece suit nonetheless. That deep grey vest was a real addition.

She smiled nervously, and tucked a blond lock behind her ear. "Hi." _Was that the best she could come up with?!_

"Enjoying the evening?" he asked.

_Not as much as I will_. "Uh huh." She smiled, sheepish.

"Good." he replied, and raised one of the wine glasses in his hands. "A drink?"

"Yes." Elena grinned and had the fight hard to keep herself in control. _Ask me to dance! _"Thank you."

"You're here!" another voice cut in, obviously delighted.

Tseng turned about to see Reno approach, and actually _smiled_. "Of course." he answered, and startled when the redhead suddenly threw his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Something fell to the floor and broke into a million pieces.

Elena's empty hand twitched as she stared in absolute horror to the scene unfolding before her.

Slowly, the redhead drew back and stared into those deep, dark eyes Elena always dreamt about. "Well, no use standin' here, 'ight? Let's dance."

Tseng pulled the wrinkles out of his suit. "If you insist."

"Ooh, I insist. You made me wear this ridiculous getup, so I'll be sure the world sees it." Reno drawled, grabbing the Wutaian man by his arm.

"It's not _fair_!" Elena cried out, throwing her arms up, and glared at their retreating backs. "Reno can wind every man around his finger without even trying, and he stole the only one _I_ wanted! What's he got that I don't have – don't you answer that, Reeve!"

The Director coughed, and glanced in the opposite direction.

"I'm a girl, twenty years old, good looking too. Right? So why is it I've never even been kissed? I'm standing under the mistletoe for crying out loud!"

Reeve smiled in an empathic way, sighed, and leaned in.

The blond Turk froze and her eyes widened. She stared straight out, tensed up, as the lips left her cheek. It wasn't long before a 'smack' could be heard and five red fingers marred the Urban Director's face. "Goddamnit Reeve! That's not helping!" she cried out and stormed off, her sharp heels leaving dents in the honey wooden floor.


End file.
